


Out Dancing

by csichick_2



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniela decides they all need to go out dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Dancing

It was Daniela’s idea for them to go to the club. She complained that the two them were being boring and now that Lito is out, they actually need to leave to apartment sometimes. Lito tries to protest that they go out sometimes, but Hernando knows that once Dani has her mind on something, there’s no arguing. That is why he heads to their room to change when he’d much rather cuddle on the couch with Lito watching cooking shows.

He doesn’t know why he’s surprised that Dani takes them to a gay club, but it makes sense given everything he knows about her. And this is one of the few times that Joaquin releasing the pictures was actually a good thing, as being with Lito meant that they got to bypass the line.

Hernando is content to watch Lito and Dani dance for awhile – they’re both fantastic and he’s realistic about his own abilities. But then Dani drags him on the dance floor and he’s expected to lead… let’s just say that it’s a good thing that Lito cut in when he did. Because when Hernando dances with his boyfriend, Lito always leads and it makes him look like a better dancer than he actually is.

When they get home, Hernando and Lito can’t deny that they had a good time, though neither thinks that they’re as boring as Dani claims they are.


End file.
